Rasmus
Rasmus is the villian of Tony and the true love and makes a cameo appearance in Tony the movie 4. Tony the movie 4 In this movie, he only appears in the beginning, and later when he frees Tony and Emelie who got trapped when they where belived to be crooks. Tony and the true love In this movie, Rasmus is the Villian. He is first seen at the classroom, mocking Tony about the fact he is fooling around very often. When the new girl Alice arrives, Rasmus thinks she is cute and wants to befriend her, to which she refuses due to his threatment against Tony. After Alice goes with Tony to Thorild and the camp, and then falls even more in love after Rasmus teases Tony, Rasmus gets jealous and tries to destroy their relationship by using The Destroying machine, a machine build by Tony’s friend Ottosson. After trying to hit Tony and Alice, he accidentally hits the ground with it, causing a destroying process to begin. He runs away and leaves the weapon on the ground. Later, he overhears Tony’s plan to use The Love machine in order to stop the process. While Tony and the others talks about what to do one last time, Rasmus sneaks past them and steals the love machine to ruin the plan, however Tony discovers him at the last second and manages to take away the machine from him, then he drives away with Alice, Patrick and George. While the gang tries to stop him by dressing up as various persons, Tony and his friends tries to get to the big mountain where the machine should be placed. After nearly all of the group fails to stop Rasmus, Troublemaker Loke finally gets him by throwing a firecracker on the wheel causing it to explode, however he only gets a new car, but the windows gets destroyed by a falling tree caused by a firecracker thrown by Loke. After Tony and Alice gets to the top, Rasmus success to knock out Tony, then mocking him for the failure, calling him various things. This is to much for Alice who at this time loves Tony deeply. The love drives her to attack Rasmus, punching him to the ground causing blood to gush out from the cheek. After a wild battle between them both, Rasmus grabs Alice’s leg and holds her over the pit, while trying to get away from him, she is knocked out by Rasmus as well. At the same time, Tony wakes up and sees Rasmus holding the girl he loves with his whole heart over the pit. Rasmus smiles at him and mocks him, telling him as punishment for his insults throwards Rasmus, Alice is going to die. When Tony sees Rasmus laugh at him, the laugh is enough to drive him mad, causing him to violently attack Rasmus who drops Alice on the ground in the process. After a wild battle, Tony hits Rasmus in the stomac causing him to tumble out from the cliff, falling to his appearent death. However, he didn’t die because he grabbed a tree limb on his way down. After Alice wakes up and tells Tony that she didn’t die, Rasmus has made it to the rock again and rushes forward them to try one more attack. Alice, who at this time got tired of Rasmus, punches him in the face, causing him to once again fall of the cliff, this time the cliff facing the others in the group. After once again grabbing a tree limb, saving him from death, he tries to escape from the scene, but is captured by the others and bound to a tree with some ropes. While waiting for the police, Emelie mocks him by saying Tony is the winner and he is the looser. Just before Alice yells at the other bullies who mocks Tony, Rasmus is taken away by the police, but yells that he will be back for more in the future. After that, he is most likely taken to jail. Tony and the hunt for the golden goose Rasmus is going to appear in the new story Tony and the golden goose. Trivia *Rasmus was born in 1993. Category:Males Category:Born 1993 Category:Villians Category:Characters in Tony and the true love Category:Bullies Category:School Characters